The Times We Had Together
by Noblesnow
Summary: Eri's been best friends with Kagome, Yuka, and Ayumi for a long time. After disappearing for three days, Kagome seems to be plagued with illnesses Eri had never heard of. Lately however, Kagome seems to be getting more distant from them, less willing to talk. It seems like she's deliberately avoiding them. Then, she's gone.
1. Moving

**_So I thought I might want to do a fanfic about Eri since there are hardly any about her._**

* * *

><p>A six year old with long black hair that went down midback was in her room, pulling things out of a box. She had just moved to the part of Tokyo.<p>

" Eri!" A woman called, going into her room." How are you doing with your things?"

"Fine." The girl now known as Eri said, still unpacking." I can't find my umbrella!"

" I'll turn up later." Her mom said." Besides, it's still sunny outside."

" I know." Eri said," But what happens when it starts to rain? Then I won't have my umbrella."

"Don't worry Eri." Her mom said." I'll find it for you."

" Thanks Mom!" Eri said happily.

Her mom nodded." When you're done, you can go out and explore this place."

"Okay!" Eri said.

When Eri put the last items neatly around her room, she went outside. She was curious to see what this new place would be like. Eri had lived at a one story house all her life. Now, she would have to get use to a two story house with different rooms and features.

Eri climbed up a tree in the front of the house. That would give her a nice view of the neighborhood. Eri looked around the neighborhood. She was surprised to see how tall the houses where here. The most surprising thing was a huge staircase leading up to what seemed like a temple with a house by it. Eri quickly went down the tree and ran to get her mom.

" What wrong Eri?" Her mom asked.

" There's a huge stair over there!" Eri cried breathlessly." Can I go climb it?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Eri." Her mom said." The people living there might not like you on their property."

" People live there?" Eri asked." I thought that it was an abandoned castle or something!"

Her mom laughed," Don't stray too far from the house now, okay?"

* * *

><p>A few days later, Eri was outside, drawing pictures of her house.<p>

" Whatcha doing?" Someone asked from behind her. It was a girl who appeared her age with shoulder lengoth black hair, eating an icecream cone.

" I'm drawing my house." Eri said, showing her the picture.

" Wow, that's good!" The girl said." I drew a picture of my house once, and it turned out awful!"

" I like drawing." Eri said." And acting."

" I like..." The girl thought." I like cooking! I'm pretty good!"

" What's your name?" Eri asked." I'm Eri."

" Eri, that's a pretty name!" The girl said." I'm Kagome."

Eri had never met someone with that name before. It was the same name in that song Eri use to play with her friends._ Kagome Kagome. _

"Eri!" Her mom called." It's getting dark out. You should come in."

" Let's meet tomorrow morning here!" Eri called, running towards her house.

" Okay!" Kagome called." I'll get there first!"

" No, I will!" Eri said.

" No, I will!"

* * *

><p>" So you made a friend Eri?" Her mom asked.<p>

" Yep!" Eri said." She's Kagome and she's my new best friend!"


	2. Accidents

Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter for you guys!

* * *

><p>Eri's friendship with Kagome was going fine for weeks. But a few weeks before summer break ended, and Eri would start school here, Kagome appeared depressed.<p>

" What's wrong Kagome?" Eri asked drawing a picture of a cat with a stick. The setting sun gave the stick a long shadow.

" Nothing." Kagome replied distantly. Then she said," My brother was born today."

"Really?" Eri asked." Lucky! I always wanted a brother!"

" Yeah." Kagome sighed.

Eri frowned. Kagome was acting strange today. She was usually so cherry and talkative, but today, she had hardly said anything at all. Eri hadn't seen Kagome for a couple of days already." Are you okay?"

" I'm fine." Kagome said, smiling." Just a bit sad."

" What's wrong?" Eri asked, knowing that she shouldn't pry in, but her curiosity got the better of her.

" My dad's left." Kagome said so quietly that Eri wouldn't have heard her if she weren't listening.

" Where'd he go?" Eri asked.

Kagome was quiet for a moment before saying," He went far away and I'll never see him again."

" You'll probably see him." Eri said, thinking of her parents. They were divorced, but Eri saw her dad every weekend. At least, she used to. Now, she would visit him on the last Saturday of the month. He lived too far away to see every week now.

" No, he's really far away." Kagome said." He's up there."

She was pointing to the sky.

" Oh." Eri said, realizing at once how insensitive she was being. How could she not have known?! Kagome was gone for a few days, and now she was gloomy! Eri was mad at herself for being so clueless.

"He got hit by a car." Kagome said, looking sadder then ever." He pushed me out of the way."

" Oh." Was the only thing Eri could say.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I tried my best. I think it said that Kagome's dad died when she was six somewhere and that Sota never met his dad, so I made him born a few days after he died.<strong>


	3. School Supplies

Eri was starting her new school in two days. Right now, she was in her room deciding what to take with her.

" Should I use normal pencils or mechanical pencils?" Eri mused. Everyone was using mechanical pencils these days, but Eri thought that wooden pencils felt more natural. In her opinion, it was easier since the lead was smoother and bigger.

" Eri, why don't you come down?" Her mom suggested." You've been in your room for a while already."

" Wait, I'm trying to make a very important decision." Eri called. Didn't her mom understand that pencils were a very important part of the class? You couldn't just take any pencil you want, especially if you'e transferring to a new school.

" Yeah, don't worry." Her older brother, Ataru called." It's not like we're hungry and waiting for you to come down here so we can eat. Don't worry, just take your time."

" Okay!" Eri called, going even slower just to annoy him. Just because he was starting third grade this year, he thought he knew everything already. In three years, she would be going to third grade too. And then, she would know everything too.

* * *

><p>"Sure took your time didn't you." Ataru grumbled, fifteen minutes later when Eri went skipping downstairs. She had decided to use her pink strawberry mechanical pencils instead of her lead ones.<p>

" I had important stuff to do." She told him proudly.

" Like what? Trying to pick which pencil you'll use?"

Eri stared at him." How did you know?"

Ataru rolled his eyes and picked up his chopsticks to eat.

"Aren't you going to eat Eri?" Her mother asked, when she hadn't picked up her chopsticks yet.

" Oh yeah!" Eri said, but her mind was already imagining what her first day of school would be like. She'll get lots of friends that'll play with her just like back in her old school. They'll come over her house and have snacks and annoy her brother and play with her baby sister, Aika. That would be fun.

But before she could do that, she would have to decide what scissors and notebooks to pack...


	4. Friends

It was a clear sunny day right before the first day of school. Eri was sitting under the blissful shade of the giant tree thinking. Kagome would be meeting her soon, with two ice cream cones she had bought. Eri saw her talking to the teenage girl across the street, near the ice cream shop. Although Kagome was only six, the shop keeper knew her well, so she was able to buy anything she liked, and occasionally, she would get stuff for free. Kagome would be meeting old friends, but Eri was meeting people she never met before. They would practically be strangers.

A girl's voice interrupted Eri's thoughts." What'cha doing?"

Eri looked up in surprise. There was a girl sitting on the branch above her. Seems like she just got there.

" How'd you get up there?" Eri asked. The girl was pretty high up.

" I climbed." The girl said." I can jump down too."

And with that, she jumped down from the branch, and landed far too lightly for a girl her age. Eri could see that her short brown hair was held up be little hairpins. She wore a proud smile.

"I'm Yuka." She said." I've never seen you before. Did you just move here?"

"Yeah." Eri said." I'm Eri. I live over there by that shrine."

" Oh, you live near Kagome?" Yuka asked." She's a little shy at first, but once you get to know her, she's really nice."

"Oh?" Eri asked. Kagome didn't seem shy at all when they met.

"I got the ice cream!" Kagome called." Oh, hi Yuka!"

"Kagome!" Yuka said." I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I had stuff to do." Kagome said." But I'm here now."

She handed Eri a cone." Sorry Yuka, I didn't know you were coming, so I didn't by you one."

"Oh, it's fine." Yuka said smiling." I just had some icecream before coming here anyways." Then turning to Eri, she asked," Are you starting school tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Eri said.

" Maybe we'll be in the same class!" Yuka said." You, Kagome, me and this other girl named Ayumi. She's really smart and everyone loves her. She's pretty much friends with everyone here!"

Eri was smiling now. Now, she had another friend, and seems like soon, she'll gain another one.


	5. School Days

"Eri wake up." A soft gentle voice was saying.

Eri stirred a little, but she didn't wake up.

_I don't want to wake up yet. It's too early._

"Eri." This time, the voice was a little firmer." You're going to be late for school."

Eri groaned and got up. He mom was sitting on her bed.

"It's too early." Eri said yawning.

" Your brother's already done." Her mom said walking out of the room." I'll get your breakfast ready."

Eri glanced at the clock perched on the wall. _6:30_

How on earth did Ataru, the king of sleepiness, manage to get ready for school at six thirty in the morning? Eri was always the one up first. Ataru normally got up at eight. An baby Aika, who was born shortly after her parents' divorce, four months ago, pretty much slept all day.

Eri slowly brushed her teeth and got into the outfit she had planned on wearing. Then, she brushed her hair and trudged downstairs.

Ataru was already there, eating his breakfast and making a big deal out of his new backpack, that show off.

* * *

><p>Eri walked in the hallway, trying to find either her classroom, Kagome, or Yuka. She was quite lost here. This school seemed so new compared to her old one with brick walls and tall pine trees.<p>

"Eri!" She heard Yuka call." Over here!"

Eri turned to where she heard Yuka. She caught sight of her walking with another girl with curly ebony hair.

"How do you find your way in this place?" Eri asked, once she met up with them.

"You get use to it after a while." Yuka said." It's not so big. Shouldn't you be looking for your class?"

"I am." Eri said, holding up her map. Her mom had told Ataru to show her her classroom, but he went off somewhere the moment she dropped them off at the office.

Yuka looked at the map and the paper in Eri's hand, reading them sideways.

"You're in our class!" Yuka said, reading the paper." All four of us!"

The girl next to Yuka smiled." Hi, I'm Ayumi, and you're Eri right?"

"Yeah." Eri said." Yuka said that you were really smart."

"I'm not that smart." Ayumi said, though Eri could tell she was pleased.

Yuka was about to say something when the bell rang." Better get to class."

Eri followed the two girls, talking about how their teacher was really nice and let them eat in class.

It was nice being in the class where she would already have four people she knew. Eri was laughing and talking to Yuka and Ayumi, and if someone happen to glance at them, they would think that those three girls grew up together.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a lot of chapters written. Then again, since they'll rather short, it's not much of an accomplishment.<strong>


	6. Siblings

Eri was sitting in the shade of the tree in her front yard.

It had been two months since Eri moved and started a new school. Kagome was feeling better now, although she still wasn't quite her happy self. A few days ago, Kagome had invited Eri, Yuka and Ayumi to her house to see her baby brother Sota and to see her cat Buyo.

Sota, in Eri's opinion, was so much cuter than Aika. He was always so cheerful and angelic, unlike her whiny sister. Eri envied Kagome for being the oldest. Eri would have preferred being the oldest or youngest rather than the middle. The oldest was able to boss the younger ones around, and the youngest got all the attention. Eri used to be the youngest, until Aika came. Being int he middle meant that you were the unnoticed one, the plain one. Kagome, Yuka and Ayumi were so lucky. Kagome was the oldest, Yuka was an only child, and Ayumi was the youngest. Eri was stuck in the middle again.

"Hey Eri." It was Ataru. Probably trying to bug her again." Shouldn't you be inside washing the dishes?"

"I already did." Eri said truthfully. She did do it, just not a good job of doing it.

" Then it's your turn to take care of Aika." He said, walking down the front steps and leaving.

Aika, her annoying four month old sister who had not yet uttered a single comprehensible word. Eri somehow always found herself taking care of her, even if it was Ataru's turn.

Eri reluctantly got into the house to see what her sister needed this time. Probably was just sleeping. Whenever she wasn't sleeping, she was crying or whining. It was so annoying.

When she got in the house, she found, much to her annoyance, that Aika had spilled a cup of water on the floor. Her mom was in the office, typing some papers, so Eri had to clean it up.

" Really Aika. Can't you be more careful?" Eri asked, grabbing a towel and wiping the spill. It was bad enough that Aika was so demanding, but she was also a source of trouble around the house. Thankfully, Eri's mom usually blamed Ataru since he was the oldest.

Aika made a whimpering noise. She had tripped over the cup and fallen on her face.

"No don't cry." Eri said, picking her up." It's okay."

Aika's eyes were shining, but she didn't cry. Instead, she started smiling. She opened her mouth, hesitantly." E...ri."


End file.
